Electrical outlet boxes are commonly used for terminating wires to electrical fixtures such as switches and receptacles. Such boxes may also include single and multiple gang configurations and/or frames for supporting communications fixtures. In common use, the outlet boxes are attached to a wood or metal wall stud. The outlet box must be properly positioned on the stud so that an outer covering of wall board can be affixed thereover.
The art has seen a wide variety of materials used to form electrical outlet boxes. Typically, boxes are either metallic or non-metallic in design. With respect to both types of boxes, fastening hardware is usually used to secure the box to the stud. The fastening hardware may take the form of wood screws or nails for affixing the box to a wood stud or sheet metal screws when affixing the box to a metal stud. In either case, separate hardware and separate steps for securement must be employed.
The art has also seen the use of various brackets which may be attached to an outlet box to secure the outlet box to the stud. However, even when using such brackets, the bracket itself must be fixed to the stud using securement hardware. While certain of the outlet box and bracket designs allow the bracket to be temporarily affixed to the stud for positioning purposes, permanent securement of the bracket to the stud, in order to comply with applicable codes which dictate the load which the box must withstand, require additional securement hardware.
One such applicable code requirement is a requirement mandated by Underwriters Laboratories (UL). UL Code 514C (29.1) requires in part that “a bracket or other device for securing a flush device or other box not intended to support a fixture to a structural wall stud shall withstand a pull of 50 pounds (222N) . . . the bracket may bend; but the results of the test are not applicable if the bracket breaks or if the box is pulled loose from the bracket.”
As may be appreciated, it is time consuming and costly for the installer to have to employ separate securement hardware in order to secure the outlet box to the stud in a manner in which the box will perform adequately in its intended environment and meet applicable code requirements.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an outlet box which may be directly attachable to a structural stud and which by virtue of such attachment permanently secures the box to the stud in a manner which meets requisite code requirements.